


You're Not Yourself

by mollieblack



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bodyswap, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phanfiction, Pining, Reality, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/pseuds/mollieblack
Summary: Dan and Phil get into a fight and go off to their rooms to cool down. They'd been planning on rewatching Freaky Friday together, and both of them had the idea to get back at the other by watching it without them.They go to bed angry, and when they wake up something seems to have changed...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> For any of you who haven't seen it, here is the VERY basic summary of Freaky Friday:
> 
> Girl (Lindsay Lohan) and her mom get in a big fight. They end up swapping bodies and until they make up/right their relationship they can't switch back

"Dan I don't CARE if you're not up to it, it's been a week since we've uploaded we have to film!" Phil yelled from the other end of the kitchen as Dan stormed out.

"You can't expect me to act happy for the camera if I'm JUST NOT HAPPY, PHIL! Make your own video if you want, I don't care!" Dan cried back as he stomped down the hall, Phil following behind.

"Dan what's gotten into you lately? You're surly and snappy and you don't even act like we're friends anymore!" Phil accused, and Dan whipped around in the hall to face Phil.

"I can act however the FUCK I want to act, Phil! And you're not entitled to any explanation, I just don't want to talk, and I  _for sure_ don't want to film for gods sake!" 

"I think I  _do_ deserve an explanation actually, Dan! I'm your best friend, your flatmate! We work together, I need to know if something's wrong, it affects me too! You're not yourself lately!" 

"Yeah well have fun guessing!" Dan shouted as he swung his door open then slammed it shut behind him, twisting the lock.

"Fuck off!" Dan heard Phil yell, and his eyes widened a bit behind the safety of the door, knowing Phil couldn't see his shock at Phil's aggression. 

Dan heard Phil storm into his own room and shut the door loudly, and Dan collapsed on his bed, sobbing. He knew Phil was right. Deep down he knew he was being completely unfair and unreasonable and Phil was the one who had to deal with it and it wasn't fair, but right now Dan didn't want to think about it. He wanted to be angry at Phil, because his problem was that he  _wasn't_ mad at Phil. 

His problem was that he had been realizing more and more that his feelings for his best friend had been getting muddled lately, dangerously teasing at the edge of platonic and something else, and Dan wasn't willing to admit that to himself so he'd began cutting Phil out and snapping at him and getting annoyed at every little thing because he  _had_ to. He had to ruin  _any_ chance of Phil liking him in his mind so that he could calm down and get back to their friendship.

This is the mindset that left Dan staring angrily at his laptop, thinking of any way he could 'get back' at Phil, even though all his friend had done was confronted him about being an ass. He scrolled through tumblr but left quickly, because almost his entire feed was covered in edits of he and Phil together. After that he moved to Twitter but found much of the same combined with YouTube drama that he really couldn't care less about right now. 

Dan decided to move off social media and try to get lost in a movie, something entirely unrelated to his life. He pulled up Netflix and began scrolling through shows. He almost clicked on Pirates of the Caribbean but decided to keep looking as he had watched that only about a month earlier. Finally he scrolled over a movie, and clicked it immediately. It was perfect.

As Freaky Friday began and Dan watched Lindsay Lohan act as a rebellious teen, he allowed a somewhat evil smirk to cross his face. This would be the perfect way to jab at Phil without actually doing any permanent damage. He and Phil had been planning on watching this movie together for months but just hadn't gotten around to it. They  _finally_ had a plan to watch it tomorrow, and now Dan would watch it himself and Phil would see on their Netflix that it had been watched. He was feeling just petty enough that this sent shivers of victory through him and he angrily watched the movie until his screen went black and he shoved his laptop off of him and fell asleep, not even bothering to change out of his jeans. 

 

* * *

 

 

Phil slammed the door behind him and crumpled against it, his face falling into his hands, sobs escaping him the minute he was out of Dan's sight. He shook and bit his lip to try to hold back any sobs that were  _too_ loud, he didn't want Dan hearing him.

He was confused. Just over a week ago things were great with he and Dan. They were closer than ever and uploading almost every other day on their gaming channel. Dan seemed happy and was getting looser on camera, less scared to touch Phil and jokingly flirt with him. Phil had enjoyed that for two reasons.

He enjoyed Dan's playful flirting because he knew it was a big step for him. He knew that Dan had once been okay with telling his friends he was bi, but once he started becoming 'famous', he'd gotten much more scared and tried to put up a 'straight' act. Over time he'd fallen out of that phase, but Phil knew that fear still sat in the back of his friend's mind, and it was so deep that Dan had actually asked Phil not to tell the internet he's gay because it'd just fuel the rumors that the two of them were together.

Of course they weren't, but Phil didn't mind not broadcasting his sexuality, he didn't find it important to share with the world. He'd speak up for equality, but his channel wasn't a political or social commentary channel, it was entertainment and he didn't see the necessity to share that part of his life with his fans. He and Dan hadn't spoken of this for a long time, almost three years actually, but Phil didn't feel the need to push and ask where Dan was at... he just enjoyed the times when Dan was less secretive and hoped that someday he wouldn't be so scared.

There was one other reason Phil loved Dan's flirting, but this one was a bit more sensitive. Phil had kept this a very carefully guarded secret for a long time, telling no one, and not even fully admitting it to himself until a few months ago. Phil had a crush on Dan. He knew it was silly, he knew it'd never amount to anything so he shoved it down and was careful to keep a clear line in their friendship, but he couldn't help enjoy the few times when Dan got particularly flirty, especially while filming since they were both always so hyped up to start, buzzing from the knowledge that they were doing something they loved and on camera. 

Phil loved it. He loved everything about it, and until a week ago it had been  _so_ good, but then one day it just stopped. Dan stopped joking, he stopped smiling, he stopped hanging out in the lounge, preferring to bring his food to his room and stay there all day. Phil only saw him for a few minutes each day usually, and when he did Dan seemed distant and annoyed. 

For the first few days Phil let it slide, understanding that sometimes you just need a few days and want your space, but lately it had gotten to be too much. Dan was no longer just distant, he was  _rude._ He no longer ignored Phil, he snapped at him. He made it seem like Phil was the reason for all of this, and no matter how hard he thought Phil couldn't possibly think of what he could have done. He felt helpless, and finally he'd snapped and now everything was a mess.

He was sad. He felt useless, helpless, powerless. But he also felt angry. Phil didn't get angry much, but right now that little pit of flame was heating up. How  _dare_ Dan treat him this way? After everything Phil did for Dan, how  _dare_ he be so awful to him for no reason? Phil finally got off the floor and angrily climbed into bed after quickly changing into pajamas. He pulled out his laptop and went immediately to Netflix, knowing exactly what he'd do.

He felt a little guilty when he started the Lindsay Lohan classic, but he just reminded himself of all the nasty comments Dan had made to him in the past week and his guilt faded, and Phil allowed himself to fall asleep to the movie. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dan woke up slowly, grumbling into his pillow. He took a deep breath and sighed. Frowning, he shook his head into the pillow. It smelled like Phil. Of course it did. Fucking everything reminded him of Phil these days, and it was driving Dan insane. He groaned and pushed up onto his hands and knees, blinking his eyes open and frowning as they focused on the green and blue checkered pillowcase. 

Why was he in Phil's bed? 

He tried to think back to the night before but his head started pounding as a headache panged through him, and he abandoned the thought in preference of Advil. He left the room, figuring he must have crashed on Phil's bed last night for some reason, maybe he'd gotten drunk.

Dan made his way into the kitchen, feeling a little shaky and uncomfortable but he figured maybe he'd just slept funny. His fingers were stiff so he went to crack them and frowned as they wouldn't pop, surprised since his fingers always cracked. 

He shrugged and made himself some cereal and then turned around as he heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

Dan's eyes shot wide open and his bowl shattered on the floor, milk and cheerios going everywhere as Dan stared another wide-mouthed Dan in the face. 


	2. Chapter Two

Phil woke up with a throbbing headache and no idea why he was in Dan's bed. He frowned as he got out of bed and felt his stiff legs, constricted by the tight black jeans. What had happened last night? Had he gotten drunk and blacked out? Had he been so drunk he hadn't changed into pajamas before climbing into Dan's bed to sleep? Phil shook his head to try to focus and realized just how much it hurt. He needed water and food.

Phil made his way sleepily into the kitchen and looked up when he heard a crash. His eyes flicked up and his jaw dropped at what he saw in front of him.

The man in front of him had dropped his bowl of cereal on the floor, shattering and splashing everywhere. That man was gaping at Phil, jaw slack and eyes wide. Phil couldn't stop staring and his mind was whirring, because that man stood in front of him was  _Phil._

They stood there staring at each other for several seconds before Phil finally had to say something. 

"Who  _are_ you?" He asked, but immediately clapped his hands over his mouth in shock at the voice leaving his throat. It wasn't his, but he knew it. How could he not recognize the voice that had surrounded his life for nearly nine years? How could he not recognize the voice of his business partner, his flatmate, his best friend? Phil's eyes widened as Dan's voice left his mouth, and he stared at the Phil in front of him.

"I could ask the same thi-" Other Phil cut himself off and threw his own hand to his mouth, eyes widening even farther somehow. 

"What's going on?" Phil whispered into his hand, hoping to hear his own voice, but no... no the voice that came out was definitely Dan's. He slowly brought his hands away and as they moved they caught his eye. He inspected them further and his heart dropped.

Phil was far paler than the hands that were connected to his body now. His fingers were more spindly usually, and his nail beds were longer. These hands were foreign, yet familiar at the same time. Phil knew these hands. They belonged to Dan. 

"I don't know." Other Phil whispered, but Phil wasn't listening as he bolted out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, and sure enough he nearly fainted as he saw Dan staring back at him in the mirror. Phil raised his hands to Dan's fringe, brushing the curls lightly out of his face, the texture of the hair feeling foreign against Phil's fingers. He stared at Dan's warm brown eyes and used his fingers to push around his cheeks. He opened his mouth, and sure enough those were Dan's teeth. 

Phil continued to inspect Dan in the mirror until other Phil raced in behind him, pushing him out of the way as he looked in the mirror. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Other Phil screamed as he began his own inspection of himself. 

"Who are you?" Phil said slowly, trying to remain calm.

"I'm fucking Dan! Why have you stolen my face?" Other Phil shouted, turning angrily to Phil who backed up and put his hands up.

"Dan... Dan it's me. I'm not you... I'm Phil." Phil stammered, a bit scared by the look in Other Phil's... Dan's... eyes. 

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" Dan screamed, and Phil nodded, his hands still up.

"I'm Phil. I'm Phil and I don't know what is going on, but I'm just as confused as you." Phil said slowly, trying to keep the other calm. 

"Okay then,  _Phil_ , tell me something only you could know!" Other Phil said challengingly, and Phil sighed because if he had been unsure before it was clear now... this was  _definitely_ Dan. 

"Um... Remember that Golf With Friends we filmed about a month ago?" Other Phil's eyes squinted in suspicion as real Phil tried to convince him. "Remember when you spun during the intro and your chair fell and brought mine down with it and we ended up in a pile on the ground? How we thought it was hilarious but decided not to put it in because we knew the phandom would go crazy? But we kept it on the computer because it was just such a hilarious moment and we're still thinking of releasing it sometime in a bloopers reel?" Phil prodded, and Other Phil's - Dan's - eyes widened.

"Okay... okay you're Phil. You're Phil and I'm Dan but now I'm Phil and you're Dan." Dan thought out loud. "What do we do?" 

This was a question Phil didn't know the answer to. "Um... I don't know." he said honestly. "Maybe if we just fall asleep we'll wake up and this will all have been a dream?" 

"I don't think I could sleep right now if you gave me a horse tranquilizer, Phil." Dan said, and Phil sighed. 

"Okay... then I guess we go about our day and see if we... switch back?" 

"Yeah... yeah okay." Dan in Phil agreed, and Phil nodded.

"Um... do you want to eat something and watch an anime?" 

"Yeah that sounds good."

The two men made up some food and sat on the sofa watching shows, but neither of them could focus. Phil couldn't stop looking at his hands, feeling his hair, shifting because everything felt  _different._  

"Stop fondling me." Dan grumbled and Phil realized he was stroking his face and hair and pulled his hands away quickly.

"Sorry. Sorry it's just... weird." he mumbled, and Dan shrugged and let out a long sigh.

"I know." 

After another episode they both decided to separate and try to sleep to see if that theory worked. Phil went to his own room and crawled into bed, leaning his head back against the pillow. He sighed, trying to force himself to fall asleep, but he couldn't. Not only was his mind racing, but Dan's body must work fairly differently from Phil's, because for no apparent reason Phil could feel his jeans tightening around the groin. 

He and Dan had joked before and he knew that Dan got off more than him, but Phil had never experienced random arousal much after his teenage years, aside from morning wood. This was strange, and Phil sighed as he peeled off his jeans and tugged on some pajama bottoms, careful not to look at or touch his exposed legs. He'd seen Dan naked before and sure he was  _in his body_ right now, but it still felt like a violation of Dan's privacy when Dan hadn't exactly given Phil permission to look at or touch him, so Phil just climbed back into bed and pulled the duvet over him, trying to ignore the pain building in his core.

After about two hours Phil finally managed to drift off, and when he woke up it seemed to be approaching evening. Phil got up and headed into the lounge, finding Dan there. 

"Hey." he mumbled, defeated since he knew he was still Dan and the man in front of him still looked like Phil. 

"Didn't work." Dan in Phil grumbled, and Phil nodded.

"I know." he said, sitting down next to Dan. "So..."

"So we're fucking stuck. Guess we'd just better get used to it until we somehow switch back. If we  _ever_ do." Dan said flatly and Phil sighed.

"Don't think like that. We'll find a way to switch back." Phil reassured, but Dan just shook his head.

"Well for now we've gotta deal with this. You're me and I'm you. Not like that's a big enough problem, but we haven't uploaded in a while and our fans are starting to get antsy. We  _need_ to film, and we're gonna have to... I don't know... we can't tell them." 

"So we film. We don't tell them, we act like each other." Phil suggested, and Dan grimaced.

"Do you  _really_ think we could do that?"

"Yeah I mean... we know each other. And it's not like people will be  _expecting_ this." Phil laughed a little and he smiled when he actually earned a small chuckle from Dan.

"I guess. We could try." Dan agreed, and Phil nodded.

"Okay that it's settled. Today we'll film something for the gaming channel... that should be easier than a normal video since the fans will have the game to focus on... and we'll be each other."

"Goddammit I've considered a lot of weird situations in my life and how to deal with them... somehow this was never one I thought of." Dan laughed a bit sickly, and Phil sighed, chuckling a little.

"Well... I guess let's get started." he decided, and they stood up to make their way to the gaming room. 


	3. Chapter Three

Dan walked grumpily to the gaming room and plopped down into his normal chair on the right of Phil. He leaned forward to rest his head on his wrists, staring angrily at the computer monitor. 

"Dan...." Phil started, and Dan turned to glare at Phil... Dan? Phil. 

"What?" he snapped, knowing it was unfair to be angry at Phil for this, but he wanted to be himself. He was in another body, he had a right to be annoyed.

"You have to sit in the other chair." Phil said softly, and Dan sighed realizing he was right. Wow, this was going to be a big task if Dan couldn't even remember to sit in Phil's chair. "Okay so I think we need to go over some things to make sure we can act as each other convincingly." Phil continued and Dan sighed and nodded, realizing he had to commit to this and try, otherwise it'd never work. 

"Okay well you're gonna have to control the game since I usually do." Dan started. "Also you have to keep the banter running. I generally fill more space in talking and overlap my words with yours more, while you're usually... well Phil you're usually a little more timid and let me talk over you more and wait for moments of silence to slip into when you talk." Dan said honestly, and Phil gave him a 'look'. 

"Yes Dan, I'm very well aware that you're constantly interrupting me." Phil teased, and Dan raised his hands in a helpless shrug.

"Sorry!" they both laughed, and Dan felt himself begin to relax. 

"Alright well like you said, you'll have to not talk over me. You'll have to be a bit quieter and stare at the camera more. And yes, don't worry, I know I have to look at you like you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The fans gotta get their fair dose of 'heart eyes howell'." Phil teased, and Dan elbowed him.

"Hey, it's not natural to not look at someone when you talk, and I'm sorry if you're funny and it makes me smile!" Dan protested, but Phil just rolled his eyes and laughed. 

"Sure, Dan." Phil giggled, and Dan shook his head but he was smiling. "Anyways yes you have to look in the camera more and keep your eyes a bit wide, not blinking too much. You shouldn't need to, I rarely need to blink." Phil said with a shrug, and Dan tested it out, realizing Phil was right and if he only blinked when he had to he could keep his eyes open for a startlingly long period of time.

"You're weird." Dan commented and Phil chuckled.

"I know."

"Okay well I think we know each other's senses of humor well enough to be able to copy that pretty well... here goes nothing!" Dan said with a shrug, and Phil nodded.

They pulled up Golf With Friends and got to the menu. They'd considered doing a Sims, but they decided that if they messed anything up with acting like each other in a big part of Dil's life, it could ruin everything because they couldn't go back in the sims and they couldn't edit a big moment out. Golf with Friends could be scrapped if worst came to worst and they were awful, and it wouldn't affect any videos in the future. It was also a slower game not based off so many reactions, which would be harder to make authentic to the other person.

"Alright Danny boy, you got your DanandPhilGAMES name of the day?" Phil asked as they got ready to press record, and Dan blanked.

"I totally forgot about that! Um... do you have any?" he asked helplessly, and Phil chuckled.

"Yeah. Just say DanandPhilGAMES swings." Phil said, and Dan shrugged. It wasn't great but it wasn't awful and they'd done so many of these that 'not awful' was plenty good enough. 'Swings' did remind him a bit of a playground, though, and he almost made a joke about them not wanting to get labeled as pedophiles, but decided not to say anything.

"Alright you ready?" Dan asked. Phil nodded, and Dan drew in a deep breath, reaching forward to hit 'record'. 

Dan looked up at the camera with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth, hand coming up for a wave as he did the intro. "Hello, DanandPhilGAMES swings!" he said enthusiastically, and Phil turned to him with his eyebrows pulled together.

"Swings? Phil, this isn't a playground! We don't want any 1000 feet restrictions from schools." Dan almost laughed because that was exactly what he had thought before, and he was impressed by Phil's impression. He remembered quickly that he was playing Phil, though, and raised his hands to his face.

"Dan!" he shouted in horror.

"What? We're two adult men who make videos mostly watched by twelve year old girls, we're already treading in dangerous waters!" Phil shrugged, and Dan widened his eyes even farther then looked at the camera and shook his head in disbelief at 'Dan'. 

"Aaaanyways...." Dan started, bringing his hands away from his face. "You guys have asked for it and we're listening, it's time for another...." 

Dan and Phil both said the name of the game together, using weird and low voices to make it more dramatic, "Golf with Friends!" 

"That's right, time to sit back and make yourself a cup of tea and enjoy the leisurely pace of all of our favorite old white man simulator as we put our way to glory!" Phil grinned as he leaned back in his chair, and Dan was having a hard time keeping character because Phil  _really_ sounded like him and it was kind of freaking him out. 

"Alright Dan, let's get putting!" Dan said as he clicked on the button to start after they chose their colors.

"I'll... putt.... you....?" Phil halfway threatened, bringing his eyebrows together in confusion and concern at his own words, and Dan laughed, amazed at how well Phil knew him. 

The game passed smoothly and they were able to keep character the whole way. Dan felt like he was just trying to throw things in here and there, amazed at how well Phil drove the banter and how much he really was convincing as Dan. When they finally did the outtro and clicked off the camera, Dan turned to Phil with a slack jaw.

"Did I do good?" Phil asked with a smirk, and Dan shoved him because Phil  _knew_ he'd done excellently. 

"How did you do that?" Dan asked in disbelief and Phil shrugged, giggling a bit.

"I guess I know you pretty well."

"Apparently. I mean am I even necessary? You could just have Phil and Phil games and just bant with yourself!" Dan chuckled and Phil shrugged.

"Eh, I think our opposing fringes help the aesthetic."

"The only reason you keep me around."

"Of course." Phil said seriously, and then both boys burst out laughing. 

Both boys were riding the high of the video, heightened even more than normal due to their strange circumstance, so they just heated up some leftover pizza and went straight back to the computer, watching the footage through and cutting out the silent and unnecessary stretches so they could make a base video to edit off of. As Dan watched it he marveled at how much it just seemed like a normal Dan and Phil video. The only main difference he noticed was that he hadn't done a great job at staring at the camera, looking over at 'Dan' several times with a smile on his face. Dan shrugged it off because no fan would ever get mad about that, he was sure 'Love eyes Lester' would be all over Tumblr after this was uploaded.

Phil had nailed playing Dan, though. From commentary to looks everything was perfect. Dan watched himself stare at Phil, or rather Phil stare at Dan... this entire situation was goddamn confusing... with a small smile on his face, almost in wonder of Dan as Phil as he spoke, and Dan felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks because he certainly looked at Phil that way all the time in videos, but it was weird to see that face and know that Phil was the one who had made it. That  _Phil_ was looking at  _him_ with those eye crinkles and dimples showing in a ridiculously adoring smile that Dan was always a bit self conscious of because it left him so open and vulnerable feeling, as if anyone could read every thought he had when he smiled at Phil.

The more he watched the video the more he realized how crazy the phandom was probably about to go. Not only were there a huge amount of innuendos, most involving balls and holes and 'whacking it', but there were so many fond looks between  _both_ of them, and that was rare. Usually it was just one or the other. Dan sighed and they finished doing the first cut then decided to take a break and just sit and play some Mario Kart to relax. 

A few hours passed and finally Phil raised his hands in defeat and fell on his back, dropping his controller to the ground.

"I give up! You win!" Phil breathed out, and Dan chuckled.

"Alright. It's probably good too, I'm getting smelly I should go shower." Dan said this without thinking, but when he looked over at Phil they both blanched.

Dan realized just then what a shower would entail. Sure he'd changed earlier, but he'd left the boxers on because something just felt a bit wrong about seeing himself or touching himself while he was in Phil's body.

"Oh uh... yeah that's probably a good idea." Phil stammered, and they both were reddening by the second.

"Um... okay we should probably talk about this." Dan admitted, sitting back down and facing Phil.

"Yeah... okay." Phil agreed, and they sat in awkward silence for a moment.

"Well... we don't know how long this is gonna last. We're going to have to shower and stuff... Can we just make an agreement that we won't make it weird?" Dan asked, and Phil sighed in relief, nodding.

"Yeah. Yeah that sounds good. Mutual agreement just... don't make it weird." Phil agreed, and Dan smiled.

"Alright then. I'm gonna go shower." Phil nodded meekly, and Dan decided to test the waters with a joke. "And hey don't be embarrassed. If feel is anything to go off of, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Dan said with a wink, and Phil flushed red as a tomato and looked directly at the ground.

"Hey! No making it weird!" Phil squeaked, and Dan chuckled.

"Sorry. Just wanted to lighten the mood a bit." Phil nodded, still looking at the ground and Dan sighed and left, heading for the bathroom. 

When Dan got into the bathroom he made a decision and faced away from the mirror, stripping down quickly and stepping into the shower, turning it on hot. He showered quickly, paying little attention to his lower half. He did catch a glance at one point, though, and his eyes widened and he  _had_ to stop for a moment to take in the almost intimidatingly large cock resting lightly on his thigh. Dan was impressed and almost a little envious... even though it was currently his... he quickly shot his gaze back up to the shower wall and flushed a bit, completing his shower and pulling on pyjamas quickly, exiting the bathroom. 

"Nice shower?" Phil asked quietly from the couch as Dan re-entered the living room, and Dan nodded, wet hair flopping in his face. 

"Yeah. Just kept it quick." He said, trying to reassure Phil and it seemed to work as Phil smiled and nodded his head in appreciation.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie?" Phil asked and Dan grinned as Phil turned on Willy Wonka, an old favorite of Dan's. 

"I still can't believe they remade this. You can't remake a classic, I love Johnny Depp but no one can be Willy Wonka except Gene Wilder." Dan murmured as the movie went on, and Phil hummed his agreement. 

"You could almost say in this role Gene was a 'genius'!" Phil said, pointedly looking at Dan who rolled his eyes.

"Okay that was  _pretty_ good. Still haven't found anything to beat 'Diligent' though." Dan giggled, referencing Phil's excellent pun from one of their earlier Sims videos. 

"That's fair. I don't think I ever  _want_ to beat 'Diligent'." Phil chuckled and Dan smiled back, then stood up and crossed the room to a cabinet where they kept blankets. He pulled one out and returned to the couch, snuggling up in his blanket.

"Scoot." Phil instructed Dan, and he did, allowing Phil to come under the blanket with him so their thighs pressed together lightly. Dan hid an inward smile because he secretly  _loved_ these little bits of contact he and Phil shared here and there, and he allowed warmth to spread through him from the point where their legs connected. 

Dan wasn't sure where he fell asleep but it must have been near the end because he remembered watching most of the movie when he was woken up sometime in the middle of the night by Phil's light snores coming from a bit above him. He froze a bit as he realized he had fallen asleep on Phil's shoulder, but smiled lightly as he felt Phil's head resting on his own and allowed himself to relax into it, snuggling deeper into the crook of Phil's neck as he closed his eyes and drifted back into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell, I REALLY want D&P to make another golf with friends so I keep putting it in my fics xD
> 
> Also for those of you who don't know, I do have a tumblr :) My username is mollieblackwrites


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know I've been very absent lately - unfortunately that's gonna continue for a while. I haven't forgotten about you all, I'm not quitting, my life is just insanely busy right now and I just honestly don't have ANY free time right now to write. I'll be back as soon as I can <3 Love you all, thank you for sticking with me <3

Phil woke up and stiffened immediately. His head was leaning on top of... well...  _his_ head.  _His_ head that currently contained Dan's mind, and 'Dan's' arms were wrapped around his waist, pulling Dan's body which Phil was inhabiting close. Phil shook his head slightly, not quite awake enough to comprehend the complexity of the situation. 

He slowly worked himself out of Dan's grasp and then made his way quickly to the bathroom and started the shower, cringing at what he knew he was about to do. Dan's body was certainly much more... sensitive and  _active_ than Phil's, and when he woke up positively  _aching,_ he knew he couldn't keep himself without release for any longer. 

Phil grit his teeth as he stripped down and stepped into the shower, letting the hot air sting his back. He bit his lip in anticipation and for the first time allowed himself to truly look down at his... Dan's... body. 

Phil's bottom lip tightened against his teeth still holding it as the corners of his mouth twitched upward in an appreciative smile. He... Dan... was beautiful. He couldn't think of another word for it. Phil had always been self conscious - even though he knew it was what most men wished for - of his size. He was large to the point of concern, and he'd never thought that it was a good thing. Dan however... Dan was perfect.

Phil was no longer hesitant as he brought his hand down to wrap around his... Dan's... cock, and he didn't even start moving his hand yet, just lightly playing his thumb over the tip as the water ran down him, taking a moment to appreciate the heavy, solid object in his hand that no longer felt too big, instead seeming perfectly balanced and weighted, fitting right in his hand, the veins and slight curve feeling so... right... under his palm. 

Phil smiled slightly and finally began stroking, letting his head fall back a bit, but his eyes stayed down and he didn't allow his head to move back so far that he couldn't see the beauty in his hand as he pumped himself... Dan... and every moment was sending shots of fire through him. Phil let a moan escape, forgetting entirely that Dan was in just the other room, not even caring because everything about this felt right. 

The minute Phil heard the moan that escaped his lips... Dan's lips... his cock twitched and his eyes shot wide. His breath hitched, because he was used to his own moans. He was used to his own voice making low guttural noises... he'd never found his own noises arousing... but these weren't his noises. This wasn't his voice. Phil moaned louder now, intentionally making the sounds that made heat coarse through him, hearing Dan's moans and realizing just how strange this was, but he couldn't bring himself to care because he was getting to hear Dan's sounds of ecstasy and it was better than he had ever imagined. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dan woke up to a familiar noise. His eyebrows pulled together because he wasn't hard... why was he moaning like that? Suddenly he realized - he wasn't.  _He_ wasn't making those noises, even though they were in his voice. No... the sounds were coming from the bathroom down the hall... and all the pieces fell into place at once. 

 _Now_ Dan was getting hard. Realizing that Phil was in the other room jacking off was thought enough to send Dan over the edge, but knowing that Phil was in his body, touching  _his_ flesh, relishing in  _his_ pleasure drove Dan crazy. He still didn't want to admit his feelings to himself so he forced himself to just think about his own arousal and how to deal with it, because if he focused too much on the sounds from the other room he knew it was just going to get harder to act like Phil was just a friend to him.

Dan got up quickly and went to his room, pulling out some tissues from the drawer and tugging down his pants, staring down at the bobbing, half hard cock. It was heavy...  _so_ heavy that it almost hurt, bobbing against his thigh. Dan still couldn't believe just how large Phil was. He reached down and wrapped his hands around it, amazed that even with Phil's spindly fingers they barely made their way around his girth. 

Dan began stroking, relishing in the sensation. He felt a tug in his abdomen as he hardened the rest of the way, and he played over Phil's tip with his thumb as he stroked. Things felt different than what he was used to, but good different and he was enjoying the change.

He moved methodically and stroked himself for a few minutes, falling into routine, before he caught a glimpse of himself... of  _Phil_ in his mirror. Dan's jaw dropped. Slowly... very slowly, Dan stood up and moved to stand in front of the floor length mirror, gaping at the sight in front of him. Phil's hair was tousled, his eyes dark. His mouth hung open sexily and his trousers and boxers were hung around his ankles, the rest of his lower half exposed. 

Dan's last hope at denying his feelings for his best friend vanished as he slowly pulled his tshirt over his head and then kicked the pants away, leaving himself completely naked in front of the mirror. 

He wasn't even touching himself anymore, just gawking at the beautiful man in front of him. His skin was pale but in the best way, the lines of his hips plunging down to the huge throbbing member pressing up against his stomach. Dan slowly turned, looking over his shoulder at the round cheeks atop Phil's legs, and bit his lip because Phil had great hips and an even better ass. 

He slowly did a full 360, and eventually came back to staring at Phil's body head on. His hand creeped back down to Phil's cock and he grinned just the tiniest bit as he began pumping himself again, watching Phil jack himself off in the mirror, and Dan's knees were weak. 

 

* * *

 

 

Phil wasn't holding back at all anymore. He was grunting, whining, moaning as he squeezed, rubbed, stroked, and touched himself. He couldn't get over how Dan's voice sounded in this way, and Phil was on the edge. 

Precum began to leak through Dan's slit as Phil got a new idea, and began speaking. At first it started with general things; "Yes... yes... this feels so good." and then Phil got an idea. He knew it was strange... but his whole life had been turned upside down and everything was strange, so he shrugged and allowed himself to picture that he was back to being himself and he was with Dan, hearing these noises. Phil closed his eyes and pictured themselves in Dan's bed, naked, the younger leaned over Phil, kissing him, touching him, fucking him. 

"Phil." Phil breathed his own name, relishing at the way it sounded coming off of Dan's lips. "Phil, god yes!" he continued, and oh my  _god_ he was close. "Phil I want you. I need you." It felt strange to say his own name in this situation, but he didn't allow himself to think on it too much, instead just getting off on the way this all sounded. "I... I love you, Phil." Phil said, a little nervous about this one because he wasn't sure if he was  _in love_ with Dan, but he knew a part of him definitely longed for Dan to be in love with  _him,_ so he allowed himself this and it certainly delivered. 

Phil's head fell back and his throat opened as he came all over the shower wall, a moan escaping his mouth that was much louder than any of the others, and he flushed because he knew Dan  _must_ have heard that one and that was especially embarrassing given their current situations in each others' bodies, but right now he couldn't find it in himself to care as the guttural and loud moan continued, him pumping out against the shower wall as he came down from his high, still incredibly turned on by all the sounds escaping his throat. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dan was getting close. Just the sight of Phil getting himself off, biting his lip so hard that when he let go and it popped back to place there were little tooth marks underneath it, watching his other hand come up to play with his nipples, and  _wow_ Phil's nipples were much more sensitive than Dan's. He realized how much information he was gaining about his best friend and maybe this wasn't exactly right, but hey... Phil was doing it in just the other room, and it wasn't like Dan could go forever without jacking himself off. 

He was nearing the edge slowly, but then suddenly he was coming and he hadn't had any time to prepare but the sudden low and loud sensual moan from the bathroom made Dan realize the state Phil was in, and just the thought that Phil was getting off on Dan's body was too much for him, spurting out and resolving to clean his carpet immediately once he could unlock his knees and move, because this ecstasy was different than anything he'd ever felt before, and the cum just kept coming, pumping out more than twice Dan's usual amount in his own body. 

Once he had made it through, he unlocked his knees and fell back on his bed, chuckling slightly at how crazy this all was. He finally allowed himself to admit it as well. It seemed ridiculously obvious to him, how could he deny it anymore? He'd just gotten off the the sight of Phil pleasuring himself, only getting in that situation because he knew Phil was getting off at the same time through Dan's body. Of course he liked Phil. Of course he wanted more than just friendship from Phil. Maybe...  _maybe_ he could even love Phil.

Dan giggled and sighed, allowing himself to melt backwards into the mattress, abandoning his previous resolve to clean the cum immediately, deciding it could wait for a short nap. He'd deal with it later, right now he wanted to revel in this bliss and his new admission, feeling freer than ever. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vocal vs visual kinks ;)
> 
> It is SO hard to write falling in love when they're in each other's bodies xD So weird


	5. Chapter Five

"Okay we have  _got_ to figure out how to switch back." Dan stated at breakfast, and Phil nodded in agreement as he swallowed his bite of shreddies.

"I know... I just don't know how. I can't even remember what happened before we swapped." Phil frowned, and Dan sighed.

"Yeah, me either." 

They sat in silence for a while, sipping coffee and munching on cereal. Dan felt frustration rise in him towards his friend, but he didn't vocalize it because he knew it was truly just frustration at their situation and the fact that he himself couldn't think of anything, and he couldn't blame Phil for not having ideas either. After about seven minutes of tense silence Dan groaned and got up from the table. 

"I'm gonna watch a movie. I need to stop thinking for a bit."

"Okay yeah." Phil agreed, and Dan began leaving the room, only stopping as he reached the doorway to turn back and look at Phil, sighing.

"Do you wanna join?" Dan asked a bit begrudgingly, but when Phil said yes with a smile that made Dan's body's dimple pop, Dan softened and smiled back, heading to the lounge and opening up Netflix on their TV.

"Movie or TV?" he asked as he scrolled through.

"I dunno. Let's check recently watched for whatever TV shows we might be in the middle of, we watch so many I feel like there must be one we've just forgotten." Phil suggested and Dan nodded, going to the 'continue watching' tab.

"Phil!" he exclaimed upon seeing what showed up. "You watched Freaky Friday without me?" he accused, not really caring but wanting something to be grumpy about because he wanted to be back to his own body. He'd finally fully admitted his feelings towards Phil to himself, and now he felt incredibly awkward pining after someone who was currently inhabiting  _his_ body. Something just wasn't so satisfying about stealing adoring glances at yourself.

"I didn't!" Phil protested, shaking his head at the TV screen. "Did you watch it without me?" he asked, and Dan shook his head 'no'. They sat in silence for a bit.

"Dan... if neither of us watched it... we're both the only ones on this account..." Phil started, and Dan raised an eyebrow. "I mean... it  _is_ a movie all about swapping bodies. Do you think one of us could have watched it on the night we don't remember and that's what made this happen?" Dan's eyebrows furrowed together, not quite believing it because it seemed so fantastical, but one look at his friend who was currently in his body made him bite his tongue as he went to question the logic of it all.

"Maybe?" was all he said, and Phil shrugged. 

"Well, how about we watch it? It's worth a shot and we've been meaning to anyways." Phil suggested and Dan nodded, settling in for the movie. 

Dan wasn't entirely sure, but for the first twenty minutes of the movie he was fairly certain Phil kept looking over at him. He only knew this, of course, because he was sneaking glances towards Phil as well, and anytime he was nearly caught he blushed and turned back towards the TV. Something about the way Phil moved... even just the way he sat, his body posture, even though he looked like Dan he was still Phil and Dan felt a tug in his chest.

Forty minutes in Dan couldn't remember who had scooted closer but now their sides were touching in a pressed together line from their knees up to their hips and then continuing up their arms to their shoulders. Dan felt like his entire side was on fire. 

Fifty minutes and Phil's hand had found Dan's atop Dan's knee and their fingers laced hesitantly as Dan coughed nervously and looked up at Phil. 

"Wh... what are you doing?" he asked softly and Phil shrugged, biting his lip and worrying it between his teeth.

"I dunno. Just trying things to get us to switch... I guess?" Phil asked and Dan nodded, blushing and looking away but he squeezed Phil's hand to let him know that this was okay.

An hour into the movie and they'd laid down horizontally on the couch next to each other, and they weren't even looking at the TV anymore, both boys exhausted even though it was early, and Dan felt their foreheads connect. He felt as if there were magnets in each of their heads and they were being pulled slowly towards each other partially by gravity and partially by sheer will. Dan didn't have the energy to fight it. 

It took another ten minutes for the connection to move. It started with just the tops of their foreheads pressed together, but slowly it rolled down, over their foreheads and down to their noses where both boys' eyes fluttered open slightly, and it was somewhat disconcerting for Dan to see warm brown almond shaped eyes that he knew all too well staring at him from just an inch away but he knew that behind those eyes was Phil, and he was too tired and too enamored to care about the complications of the situation. 

Their connection continued to roll down from their nose to their lips and now they were pressed together, lips warm and soft, comforting and exciting all at once, and Dan knew this should feel wrong but it didn't. That seemed so messed up to him that he opened his eyes for a moment and nearly yelped. 

"Phil!" he exclaimed, laughing. 

"What?" Phil asked sleepily, blinking his eyes open. His beautiful, gorgeous,  _blue_ eyes. 

"Phil!" Dan repeated, rejoicing in the sound of his own voice coming out as he spoke. 

"Dan!" Phil responded, finally catching on and then pulling Dan into a tight hug, one hand grasping at the nape of Dan's neck, playing with the little hairs there. 

Dan laughed and Phil's laugh joined him and their voices were their own and their bodies were their own and Dan barely even realized when Phil's lips were back on his own.

He knew this should be a huge deal. He knew their first kiss should be something monumental, but it just wasn't. It felt natural. Normal. Like something they'd been doing for years.

They hadn't been doing it for years, but Dan hoped that they would continue for decades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) I know it's a super short chapter and I know a lot of you are probably pretty disappointed in me as of late. I know I am. I've been super busy and I'm trying to keep writing, but I'm finding myself hitting some of the worst writer's block I've ever experienced. I got super frustrated with this fic and got to the point of wanting to scrap it so I decided to just wrap it up, and don't worry I'll keep writing, but I just hope you'll bear with me while I try to get back on track. I'm still very busy and won't be uploading like 4 times a day, but I'll try to be as active as possible, I just need to find a story I'm really excited about and maybe work out some kinks in my process. Thank you all, you've been so supportive and I'm so grateful <3 <3 <3


End file.
